Heart Beat
by LoveWritingStories
Summary: Its impossible. How could she be so careless? Of all the people to get hurt, of all the people to possibly die, nobody ever thought it'd be her. platonic Levi, Hanji, Erwin.


**Disclamier: Yeah yeah we know, I dont own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin**

**So I found a sad lack of Erwin, Levi and Hanji platonic angst, so I wrote some. I guess it could be LeviXHanji if you squint? **

**Well here you are, fair warning, this is my first Snk fanfiction.**

* * *

Leaves crunched beneath his feet as Levi moved through the forest. A gentle breeze blew, causing the smell of death to reach his nose. It had been a rough mission, ending in may lost lives. A few soldiers, Levi included, had volunteered to search for dead and wounded, the final count of the missing had yet to be taken. In all honesty, Levi just wanted to get away from them all. It was a chaotic mess and nobody could find anybody else even if they had wanted too.

He kept walking, blades in hand. Although the area had been cleared of titans, Levi had learned not to let his guard down. While wandering through the wooded area, the man almost missed a mound of green hidden by a bush. He walked towards it before noticing the insignia on the back of what looked like a cape. No doubt it was a person, and one of theirs at that.

The body was laying face first, with the hood of the cape covering their head. The green fabric was splattered with fresh stains of blood in multiple places, and the 3DMG next to the person appeared broken, as if a titan had rip whoever this was out of the air.

Levi crouched next to the body before pulling off the hood to reveal a mess of brown hair.

He frowned, well more than he already was, and rolled the person over.

The man was taken aback by the unconscious body in front of him. Blood and dirt were splattered on their face but despite that fact, and the missing glasses, there was no denying who it was: _Hanji. _

"Fuck," Levi swore as he sheathed his blades. The whole front of her body was stained with crimson, and some of her limbs were twisted in ways they were not meant to twist. "Hey four eyes. Wake up," he said, almost frantically, as he shook her. There was no response. No sign that she heard him. Carefully, he placed two fingers on the woman's throat, feeling for signs of life. The man breathed slowly trying to calm his nerves as he waited to feel blood pumping against him. This was Hanji, the stubborn idiot who was always trying to get herself killed. The woman who could get on Levi's nerves till no end. Regardless, she was his friend, and Levi wasn't willing to let her die that easily. After a moment he moved his hand away, there was nothing. His breath caught in his throat as the man moved his ear over her mouth and stared at her chest, praying to see it rise and fall, even just a little. Again nothing. "For fuck sakes Hanji!" he shouted as he positioned himself over her to begin CPR. There was no point in trying to take her back to everybody else, even with his 3DMG he wouldn't be able to move fast enough. Lack of air to somebody's brain causes long term damage after all. Inhaling deeply he plugged her nose, tipped her head back, and exhaled into her, watching as the brunette's lungs filled with air. The man waited until they fell once again before repeating. After that, he hovered over her and lined up his hands. He fell into a rhythm, thirty compressions, two breaths, thirty compressions, two breaths. After his fifth round he moved her ear over her mouth once more, retesting for life. Once more, nothing. Levi's heart sank. Of course he already knew the statistics, only 10% of CPR receivers ever wake up, but it was different when it was a life in his hands. It was different when it was his friend.

Ignoring the voice of reason in his mind telling him to give up, Levi once again took a deep breath. He fell back into the same rhythm, only this time more desperate than before. He would not lose her. "Come on shitty glasses you're not fucking dying on me!" he yelled.

After what felt like an eternity, his ear hovered over her again. There. It was gentle, but it was there. A weak breath. A subtle rise and fall of her chest. He reached out two fingers and once more felt for a pulse. It too was weak, but weak was better nothing.

The man silently cheered, before realizing how much of a predicament he was in. Moving her would prove risky, considering he'd have to carry her. Yet, abandoning her to get help seemed stupid, they were still in titan territory after all. Not to mention that Erwin wouldn't wait forever. If he didn't return the man might send out a small search party, but if they didn't find them, no doubt he and Hanji would be left to die. Fuck, he really should have brought a horse, or flares, or _something_ aside from just his 3DMG. Levi waited for a minute, watching the slight rise of fall of his friend's chest. He decided it was worth the risk. Carefully, the man put one arm under her knees and the other just below her shoulders. He refused to leave her there. Slowly Levi lifted her, trying to cause the least amount of pain or discomfort. Still, her face twisted in obvious agony as a small moan escaped her throat, causing him to cringe. He knew that flying through the air with his 3DMG would cause her torment, even in her unconsciousness, but there was nothing else he could do. The man ignored his finicky side as wet blood transferred from the woman in his arms to his clothing and as gently as he could, Levi took off into the air.

* * *

**Okay there. I am planning to make this a multi-chapter fic but Im not sure yet. If you see any spelling/grammar mistakes let me know where and what they are and I'll fix them. Favorite, follow and review. See you next update. **


End file.
